


Dances and dates

by CherCraziness



Series: The romantic misadventures of Milo and Zack [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Assumptions, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blushing, First Dates, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, School Dances, Teen Crush, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherCraziness/pseuds/CherCraziness
Summary: Milo is smitten and The Valentine Dance is approaching. There really is only one thing to do.❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀Short and simple, probably isn't a good summary but I'm doing my best. This is my first work, my first language is Spanish and I really suck at English grammar, please be nice.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase & Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: The romantic misadventures of Milo and Zack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976716
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Murphy in love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing

“That’s a great plan.”

Our beloved Murphy was walking to class after changing his clothes (they were dirty and ripped) and now he was going to tell Melissa about the plan he just made up while changing.

He turned a corner, after falling and then standing up, and finally getting to his math class. He sat beside Melissa and she greeted him.

“Hey Milo.”

“Hey Melissa.”

“So what’s the story behind your clothes problem?” She said while smirking.

“You know, the usual, but I want to speak to you about something more important.”

“Oh? And what is it?”

“Melissa… Today is the day.”

“The day… to… take the science exam?”

“What? No, I want to invite you know who to the dance.” He said with a determined look in his eyes. “But I don’t think I’ll do it today, more like… I’ll plan exactly how I’m gonna do it and then tomorrow or the day after I’ll ask him.”

Melissa just snorted at this. “It’s been, what? Months? I would expect you to ask him out on an actual date and not to a dance.”

“Ah, well, beggars can’t be choosers, they have to use their witt as to not be crushed by a stranded elephant.”

“Let me guess, your dad?”

“All my knowledge comes from him.” He shrugged and just then the bell rang and they stood up.

Dealing with minor issues along the way, they finally made it to the cafeteria, where Zack was waiting for them while being on his phone and, well… eating.

“Just look at him Melissa, his eyes are as bright and beautiful as all the stars in the sky.” Milo said with a smitten smile and heart eyes.

“Wow Romeo, any more and your eyes will actually turn into hearts.” She said while laughing at how smitten her best friend was. “And that smile is so sweet my teeth will rot.”

“Can you blame me?” He said while walking to sit next to Zack.

“Hey guys.” Zack said with a smile. Milo could spend hours looking at that smile and he wouldn’t get tired, he probably would want to see it a couple hours more.

“‘Sup.” Melissa greeted knowing full well what Milo was thinking.

“So… you ready for that exam?” Zack said, he looked fairly confident. “I studied A LOT this past few days, I’m actually pretty proud of myself.”

“You haven’t even taken the exam yet.” Melissa pointed out.

“Exactly.” Zack admitted with a smirk. “I’m so confident, I’m proud of myself even before the exam.”

“Whatever you say Mr. Humble.”

It was crazy, how could Zack fit right in with them? Not only that but the boy had also captured Milo’s heart. It was like what he had felt for Amanda multiplied by 100. He had never felt this giddy about just being seated next to anyone. The feelings scared him at first, but it lasted for 5 seconds, after that he couldn’t stop smiling. His face actually hurt for a while.

That was why this ‘asking to the dance’ was so important. He hasn’t confessed yet and maybe this dance may give him the opportunity. How wonderful would that be? Milo saying he loves him, Zack saying it back…

“What do you think, Milo?”

“Huh?” Milo pulled himself out of his daydream to look at Zack and Melissa, apparently they kept talking about something because now Zack was waiting for his answer.

“Milo?”

“Excuse Milo, Zack, he appears to have a case of daydreams.” Melissa explained with humor.

“Oh, really? What were you daydreaming about?” Zack asked with curiosity.

“Aaaaah…” He wasn’t going to say ‘you’ but he didn’t know what to say, escaping from physical harm was his specialty, he wasn’t the expert in verbal communication.

Luckily (for him), Murphy’s Law decided to help him out of this one, because the kitchen caught on fire and it spread faster than a normal kitchen fire. Nothing that a Murphy like him wasn’t prepared for, so he helped putting it out.

After that disaster was solved, the three of them walked to their science class, the exam was really important and he could already see students being really anxious and doubting themselves.

“Hey, I know I said I’m confident but saying all this people being nervous is kinda making me nervous too.” Zack confesses while looking around the class with a nervous look.

“Don’t worry Zack, being nervous is normal, you just have to take that nervousness and turn it into adrenaline so that you can run faster from the impending doom of an avalanche.”

“... Yeah okay.” Zack wasn’t sure what to make of the ‘advice’ Milo gave him but maybe all the nervousness was good. It meant that he cared.

“Okay class.” Ms. Murawski started saying. “As you know, there was a fire and unfortunately the stack of exams was burnt by this flaying piece of wood that came from a really small explosion in the cafeteria. I don’t have any copies right now, so the exam will be left for tomorrow.”

“What?” Zack asked with a sunken heart.

“Woooo!!! Way to go Milo!!!” Said a kid in the back, probably didn’t study.

“Well, I didn’t do anything per se but you’re welcome.”

After that school went by like it usually does and at the end of it all, our three protagonists were walking outside the school and to their houses.

“I was… SO prepared for that exam.”

“Sorry Mr. Humble, but I guess Murphy’s Law chose the less prepared kids over you.” Melissa laughed at his misery.

“But look at it this way, Zack, now you get to be extra prepared for the exam.” Milo tried to cheer him up, he loved his smile and it hurt seeing him so defeated.

“Yeah... I guess you’re right, but I’d preferred it being over with.” Zack explained, he looked tired.

"Aww, Mr. Humble wanted to take the exam and gloat on us tall people how intelligent he is." Melissa taunted him.

"Melissa, you're just 2 cm taller than me and Milo is 6 cm taller than me." Zack said a little frustrated that his friends grew a little and he didn't. "You're taller, yes, but it's not like you got an unbelievable growth spurt."

"I think I smell jealousy." Melissa with a smirk, she loved implying that Zack was small, since he was so bothered by it.

Milo will admit that seeing Zack frustrated by something like this was really cute.

"Jealousy of what? Your mere inches you have on me?"

"Guys, it really isn't that big of a deal, just calm down." Milo tried, it was a little hard to talk while laughing after all.

"You'll see Zack, Milo and I will be lamp poles while you'll just look like a Smurf beside us." 

“Well, that's it for me, bye guys.” Zack declares while fuming in good nature. He really was cute, he really likes him, he would go as far as to say he loves him.

“Bye.” They both waved.

Melissa looked at Milo, with his lovestruck gaze and smitten smile.

“You are so far gone.” Melissa said. “ I’m expecting Zack to blush when you ask him tomorrow, so make it happen.” She declares while going her own way.

She was right, the faster he did it, the more time he could spend thanking the gods and not believing his luck.

It needed to be a private thing, Zack probably wouldn’t appreciate the whole school seeing it. And he wanted it to be simple, just an awkward question with a lot of blushing. What would Zack look like blushing? Or looking at him the same way he did with him? His heart started racing with just the thought, this was crazy, and he loved it.

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀

So… it was 3 in the morning, it wasn't that bad. He just woke up at this hour and now he was going through the plan he made the noon of the day before. It was simple, really, he was gonna wait for lunch and then he would ask Zack to follow him to some empty classroom and maybe not being uncomfortably awkward. Then he asked him… With luck, Zack would say yes and they would go the dance together and afterwards to grab dinner close by and then maybe hold hands and then hopefully ki–

He was getting ahead of himself, Zack could say no… that hurt and he was just thinking it. A positive mind is what he needed, and some sleep, he was definitely going to sleep now.

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀

"Today's the day."

"Damn right it is, I'm expecting to hear some good news by the end of the day." Melissa told him. " but seriously, you got this Milo, and if he says no… then what the heck, let's go drown your sorrows in pizza."

"Thanks Melissa." He was really thankful to have a friend this amazing.

And there he went, to his class shared with Zack just on the day he was going to invite him to the dance. To say he was feeling nervous and giddy (for some strange reason) was an understatement. He almost didn't notice to hole that formed out of nowhere in front of him, emphasis on almost, he put some caution tape around the hole so that others would notice and not fall in it.

He entered his class, it was English, and there he was, in all his beautiful and glistening glory. Someone could tell him Zack was glowing and he would believe it. He sat beside him, like he usually does, and that's when it settled, the nervousness.

"Hey Milo."

"Hey Zack."

"Like you said, I studied some more for the science exam and there is no way I'll get something other than an A, I'll go as far as to say that I'm expecting an A+."

"Yeah, that's nice." Milo told him, he better ask him to meet him in the hallway at lunch time, just in case something happens and then he won't be able to. "So, Zack, I wanted you to meet me on the hallway when it's lunch."

"Sure, man, but why?"

"Oh! Ah… I just wanted to ask you something." Milo said, giving him a nervous smile.

"Then why don't you ask now?"

"It's better if I do it at lunch, don't worry."

"Whatever you say."

Whatever you say indeed, Zack, whatever you say indeed.

The teacher came and class started, Milo tried to pay attention to class, but he just couldn't. Zack was beside him, and he looked so cute looking so confused at the new verb tense that was being taught. Was the sun shining behind him? Because he swore that something was shining and making Zack look like an angel sent from heaven… maybe Melissa was right, some more and his eyes would literally turn into hearts. He felt like he had been here for an hour, Why was that clock moving so slow?

The next class was science and he already had studied a lot in the week, so he wasn't nervous for that, but he really wanted lunch to come faster because at this rate he was going to start tapping his foot on the ground and that always was a horrible idea.

The bell rang and the teacher gave them some homework and then he and Zack went to science class, he was nervous about asking Zack to the dance and that was making him not be able to concentrate as much as he would like but at least he remembered everything that was on the exam. It wasn't difficult, but he wanted it to end sooner.

They all finished and finally they could go. Milo had to remind himself that it was only one more class and the time would come.

"So, it's already lunch, What do you want to ask?"

"Let's go into an empty classroom, okay?" Milo said. He was losing his breath and it was kinda hard to act as if he wasn't trying to get oxygen desperately.

They got into a classroom that was close by and Milo could already feel himself sweating.

"Milo? You look worryingly nervous, did something bad happen?" Zack asked, he was starting to become anxious himself. Milo being nervous? That meant you had to have a panic attack.

"No! Well…" Milo took a deep breath, this is it. " Zack, I…*sigh* would you like to go to The Valentine Dance with me? " he asked with a hopeful smile.

" … " Zack was speechless, but most important: he was blushing. You couldn't really see it well but Milo could. He would always notice anything different with Zack.

"If you don't want to, it's okay." Milo started, this silence was killing him. "You have the option and it's not like I can force you, so if you want to say n–"

"Yes…"

"–o, I won't think any less of you, we're good friends an– wait, what?"

"I… I would love to go with you to the dance." Zack said with a happy smile.

"... Oh… well… I don't know what else to say." Milo confessed, he gave a breathless laugh. If he could, he would like to throw up all the butterflies on his stomach, because it was getting difficult to think with all of them flying freely in that small space.

"You don't have to." Zack told him.

"What do you mea–"

And Zack kissed him on the cheek… 

He was being honest when he says that he really didn't notice when Zack left, blushing and smiling, he stood there for some solid 2 minutes. Zack kissed him… Zack, kissed, HIM. It was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. He was sorry for wishing death upon those damn butterflies because they were better than being tomato red and having a short circuit.

He felt giddy. He felt like he could fly. He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he shout to the sky how happy he was? How Zack kissed him? How he wanted to roll around in his bed while hugging his pillow wishing it was Zack? Okay that last one was definitely happening, without the shouting part.

It almost felt like going through the school day was a waste of time now that he felt like he could do anything. But of course he had to stay in school, so he settled for going to tell Melissa.


	2. Underwood assuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack discover something, Milo and Melissa are clueless and Eileen is a good mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I still haven’t finished The show, I think I’m mid season two and I’m too lazy to continue right now. But it’s okay, I’ve already spoiled myself.

Milo has asked him to the dance…

That on itself was a reason to fall to the ground and roll around. And he had even kissed him on the cheek. He didn’t even know where that courage came from, but he was glad it was stashed somewhere because he couldn’t be happier that he did that. 

He has liked Milo for quite a while and this was a dream come true. Milo turning red after the kiss was the best sight he has ever witnessed, he wanted that image printed.

He was so in on his head that he hadn’t even noticed that he was somewhere other than the cafeteria, it appears he had wandered further down the hallway, but most importantly, away from the cafeteria. Now he had to walk a long distance back there. 

Great.

He was walking back to the cafeteria when he saw Chad, Mort and Bradley talking about something. Mort saw him and called him to join them. He didn’t feel hungry anyway, so why not?

“Hey guys” Zack greeted them, and each one responded in their own way. “So what were you talking about?” He asked while smiling.

“Nothing important, really.” Bradley declared.

“Actually…” Mort started. “Bradley here wants to invite Melissa to the dance.”

“Mort!” Bradley yelled at him while really flustered.

“Bradley and Mellisa? Now that I want to see.” Zack said.

“He said that he’d tried, but that he cowed at the last second, like, five times already.” Chad told him while laughing. The three of them joined him in the laughter while Bradley looked angry and flustered at the same time.

“It’s just difficult, you know.”

“I don’t think so, just ask her.” Zack told him. “No hitting around the bush, be direct, if she says no, what’s gonna happen? Nothing”

“I think you’re right.” Bradley admitted. “You know what? I’m gonna invite her right now.” 

And there he went, with his newly found confidence that hopefully won’t disappear the moment he sees Melissa.

“Do you have anyone to take to the dance, Zack?” Chad asked him.

Zack blushes a little remembering that Milo asked him, but he mostly remembered the kiss he gave him.

“Y-yeah, you know how it goes, Milo a-asked me to the dance so… yeah.” Zack said while trying to sound as normal as possible. He was flustered and embarrassed and proud of that damn kiss.

“Cool” Chad responded. “Me and Mort are going together.”

“Oh? You guys are… you know, a thing?” Zack asked shocked.

“What? No.” Mort clarified. “Everyone knows that in The Valentine Dance you only invite a friend.”

“People have been rejected so much, it’s better this way, less pressure, you know?” Chad said.

“We wanted to tell Bradley but he looked so happy wanting to invite Melissa to the dance, so we didn’t remind him.” Mort said while shaking his head.

…

You invite… friends?

Then… Milo didn’t…

“Oh.” Zack started. He wanted to say something, anything, but he could literally feel how his heart dropped below ground and shattered. He could feel tears starting. But he refused to cry in school or show that he thought you invited more than friends to the dance.

“Zack? You okay?” Mort asked him.

He wanted to cry.

“Yeah! I’m fine, it’s just that I remembered the science exam and how relieved I am that it’s over.” He covered his destroyed feelings and showed them a relieved face along with an impressively natural looking smirk.

“Don’t get me started.” Mort said. “Yesterday I WAS prepared but I didn’t feel confident, today I did so it went well.”

They continued talking until the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and finally Zack was alone...

So Milo didn’t like him back… 

So…

HE KISSED HIS FRIEND FOR NO REASON.

Oh, Milo probably thought he was weird or maybe he was judging him but was too nice to tell him upfront that he was disgusted by the kiss. Why did he do it? Because of a misunderstanding. He couldn’t believe it. Now Milo was going to be awkward and in turn he was going to be awkward back. This was horrible.

The day went as normal as it could, he tried to avoid looking and talking to Milo as much as possible. Milo didn’t try talking to him, probably because he was disgusted with him.

The school day ended and instead of walking out with his friends like he usually does, Zack runned to his house as fast as he could. He didn’t want to face Melissa either. Milo probably told Melissa about the kiss, and then she would join in on making fun of him and being weirded out by his out of the blue kiss.

Zack reached his house and he noticed that his dad was not at home, his car wasn’t in the driveway, but his mom’s was. Perfect. She was really good at calming him. Working with stressed and scarred people teaches you a lot.

He entered his house and there she was, on the couch watching a cooking show that they both enjoyed watching on fridays since his mom could come home super early. Unless there was an emergency.

“Hey Zack, how was school?” His mom asked with a smile.

“Umm… where are the others?” He asked instead of answering her question. He was this close to breaking down and hugging his mom for comfort. But he wanted to know if his brothers were home.

“Your dad took the other two to see that movie they were talking about.” His mom answered, noticing that he was upset. “Since we have our cooking show watching on Friday the boys were jealous and also wanted to have a thing with Marcus, you know how they are.”

“Yeah.” He said while laughing a little, those two were really annoying when they wanted to.

He walked to the couch and sat down beside his mom. Eileen could see that her son didn’t have the best day.

“Did something happen at school sweetheart?”

“... maybe.” He started. He had so many emotions he didn’t know where to begin. “You know that there’s this dance for valentines?”

“Yes? What happened?”

“Well, Milo invited me to the dance.” He started blushing just remembering it, but almost as soon as it came it disappeared when he remembered the reason he was destroyed. “I said yes.”

“I’m happy for you Zack.” His mom said with a calming smile.

“It’s– that’s okay?”

“Of course it is sweetie. Whatever makes you happy, will make me happy.”

She really had a way with words to calm him down and make him feel loved. Maybe it’s just something that his mom could do.

“That’s the thing.” He said, his words wavering with the tears he tried holding but giving up at the end.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Zack?” She asked him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“A–apparently you ju–just invite friends to the dance. S–something about crushes not going well and whatever.”

"Oh." His mom answered, now she understood why her son was crying. "I'm really sorry, Zack." She said while hugging him.

The hug only made him feel safe, so he let his tears run free. His mom would protect him from anything, even his own emotions.

"I–I really like him, mom, and because I was happy he asked me to the dance I kissed him on the cheek." He could feel his embarrassment and shame take over. "He p–probably thinks I'm weird or something."

"Shh, it's okay, Zack. You're okay." Eileen soothed him. "Why don't you forget this for a moment and watch these fools mess up risotto?"

He laughed. "Okay." His mom was great.

They spended their Friday like they always do, laughing at idiots making mistakes and being impressed by what these people could come up with. He had calmed down by their fifth episode. Friends also kissed each other on the cheek, it was more of a girl thing but he could say he was just saying thanks or something.

But then he remembered that he had planned to hang out with Milo and Melissa on Saturday. He really didn't want to go.

"Then don't go." Oh, he said that out loud. "Just say that you're not feeling like going out, if they're your friends, they will understand."

"Yeah, okay." He agreed, staying at home tomorrow sounded freaking fantastic. "Thanks mom, really."

"Don't worry, Zack, I love you." Eileen said and then pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, mom."

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀

"Kinda sucks that Zack didn't want to come, but there's nothing we can do." Melissa told him.

Milo and Melissa we're walking down the street with some ice cream they bought on a whim. Zack told them yesterday that he didn't really feel like going out, they were fine with that. 

Milo has told Melissa about what happened and about the kiss (KISS!), she couldn’t be happier for him. He would have talked to Zack in the remaining day, but he was so in his head remembering EVERY aspect of the kiss that he didn’t find the time. Zack didn’t talk to him either, he figures it’s because he was also giddy about the kiss.

It was strange that he was already gone when school ended, the three of them always walked together. But maybe he wanted to go hug his pillow and roll around on his bed. Just like Milo did.

He really needed to calm down, his heart couldn’t go faster and it wanted to.

Since Zack didn’t want to go out, Milo offered the idea of spending their day together at Zack’s house, Milo really wanted to spend time with Zack, but he declined saying that he wanted to spend time with his brothers. Milo loved spending time with Sara, so he understood that and let him be.

"It's okay, we can have lots of fun just the two of us." Milo said, staying positive was important. Even if he really did want to hang out with Zack.

"Like old times, eh?"

"Hahaha, yeah."

"But I'm really proud of you for asking Zack to the dance." Melissa said. "Really great that at the end we won't have to drown your sorrows in pizza. "

"Yeah." Milo agreed, his heart was beating just remembering the kiss. "Is it crazy that my heart is racing just thinking about him?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe, but it's just crazy sweet."

"I'm just saying that he–" Milo was cut short when a stray shopping cart knocked into him, getting him into the cart, and then continuing to run down the pavement. "Sorry Melissa!! I'll get back as soon as I can!!" He promised while getting farther away from her really soon.

"That's a Murphy for you." She said to no one in particular with a fond smile.

There wasn't much to do, and waiting for Milo at the same place didn't seem appealing. So she went walking to where her feet took her.

"Hey Melissa!" Someone called out to her.

She looked and it was Mort who called her, he was with Chad and Amanda.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Nothing special, just hanging out at the mall, we just got out." Chad explained.

"What are you doing, Melissa?" Amanda asked.

"Well the three of us planned to hang out, but Zack didn't feel like going out, so he didn't come, and Milo was just swept away by Murphy's law." She explained. "So now I don't have much to do."

"Well, you can hang out with us now if you want." Amanda offered.

"That's cool, thanks."

They all started walking and talking about school and random stuff, it was a good day and she really was having fun. At some point they noticed a stand selling churros across the road and Mort and Chad wanted some, Melissa already had an ice cream and Amanda just didn't want one, so Chad went to buy one for Mort and him. 

“Hey, so Zack acted a little strange yesterday, I just wanted to know if something happened.” Mort said.

“Strange? What happened?”

“At lunch Chad and I started talking and The Valentine Dance just came up and he started acting strange.”

“Hmmm.”  _ It was probably him being flustered because of Milo, how cute _ . “So what exactly were you talking about?”

“We asked him if he was going with anyone, then we told him about how you only invite friends to the dance–“

“Uh?”

“That you invite friends to the dance.”

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“Yeah, that’s not a thing.” Amanda agreed with, and if she said it wasn’t a thing, it wasn’t, she was in charge of the event and it’s rules after all.

“Chad said that everyone knows that.” Mort said, a little confused.

“That sounds more like what losers tell themselves so they won’t feel as hurt for not having an actual date.” Melissa shared.

“Hey guys, what did I miss?” Chad said while handing Mort his churro.

“The dance is about asking someone you like or if you’re not into someone or don’t want to ask that special someone then you can go with a friend, yes, but there’s no rule that it has to be a friend.” Amanda explained. “Believe me, I would know.”

“... wait, then Zack…” Mort started, realizing what they had done. “What the hell Chad!? Now Zack thinks that Milo doesn’t like him!”

“WHAT!!?” Melissa yelled. What the hell did he just say?

“Zack told us about how Milo asked him to the dance, then we told him about the friend thing and he started acting weird, he changed the subject but I just went with the flow.” Mort explained while feeling bad, thanks to them Zack was feeling down.

“So if Zack didn’t want to hang out today, don’t you think it’s because he felt bad that Milo “didn’t like him back”?” Amanda reasoned.

“Holy shit.” Melissa couldn’t believe it. “And then he didn’t talk to us for the rest of the day.”

“Where did you get the whole friend thing?” Mort asked Chad, he felt bad for messing with his friends' love life.

“I don’t know, someone told me and then more people confirmed so I thought it was true.” Chad confessed while shrugging.

“Just great.” Melissa didn’t know what to do at the moment.

Just in time, Milo arrived, surely after a whole ordeal but most importantly: in one piece.

“Hey Melissa.” Milo greeted, and then he noticed the other three. “Hey guys, what are we doing now?”

No one said anything, they didn’t want to tell Milo that Zack thought he didn’t like him. Milo was just looking at them still waiting for an answer and feeling like there was something wrong. Since no one was talking, Melissa decided to be the one to break the news.

“You see, Milo…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s my brother’s birthday! 🎂🥳
> 
> I’ve noticed that my neighbors already have their Christmas lights out. October hasn’t finished yet and they’re already at Christmas 😂


	3. Chase solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this and Milo was supposed to go to Zack's house alone, but then I remembered that the title is "CHASE solving" and there wasn't any Chase so I had to add her. She isn't the solver of everything wrong in the world but at least she's there.
> 
> The one thing I had planned before even starting to write this was the titles, so I didn't want to change this one :p
> 
> I feel like the characters are a little ooc but I left it the way it was.
> 
> Enjoy!

The whole explaining thing was easy, the hard part was seeing how slowly, but steadily, reality downed on Milo. Slapping him and his heart really hard. Doing its job of making Milo feel destroyed and sad.

“Chad and Mort didn’t mean any harm.” Melissa started saying. “There was just a misunderstanding and unfortunately Zack assumed you didn’t like him and what not.”

“But it’s okay, the dance is on Monday so you have today and Sunday to fix things.” Amanda reassured. She was right, they had time and then some.

“The best course of action would be to explain today and right now.” Mort started planning. “You explain and then you have the rest of the day to calm down and be happy. And then tomorrow you can choose your outfit!”

“That’s a great idea!” Milo just had to explain so this didn’t drag on for too long and then it came biting him in the ass. “I’ll be going right now, you guys can continue with your day.”

“Okay.” Everyone said.

“Melissa, can you come with me?”

“Sure dude, see you guys.” Melissa waved goodbye to the others while getting beside Milo.

“I hope you guys solved this.” Amanda wished them luck.

“Thank you, Amanda.” Milo said while him and Melissa started walking away from them. “Just enjoy your day, everything’s going to be fine. I’ll call you to tell you how it went.”

“Bye…” They all waved goodbye reluctantly. There wasn’t much they could do with his mind made up.

And there Milo and Melissa went to Zack’s house.

He couldn’t believe that Zack was feeling sad the rest of the day. And he didn’t notice! All because he was in his own mind and not paying attention. Milo couldn’t imagine what kind of hurt Zack went through because of the “only invite your friends” thing.

He liked Zack, scratch that, he loved Zack. And he was going to explain things to him, and hopefully give him a kiss on the cheek like he did.

Nothing happened along the way, nothing that detoured them from their path, too much that is, so they reached Zack’s house as fast as they could.

Milo knocked on the door and then they waited. 

“Hey Melissa, don’t you think we should have thought of what to say?”

Someone was opening the door.

“Well, now it’s too late to plan.” Melissa answered.

“Milo? Melissa?” Dr. Zack’s mom looked surprised to see him at her door.

“Good afternoon Dr. Zack’s mom, I was wondering if I could talk to Zack?” Milo smiled nervously, he didn’t know if Zack told her about the dance thing.

“Is this about the dance?” Ever so sharp.

“Yes, actually, I just found out that apparently someone told Zack that you had to only invite friends to the dance. “ Milo explained rather fast. He wanted to see Zack soon and he was losing his patience. “So now I want to clear the misunderstanding and hopefully have a chance to date your son.”

Okay, now he regretted being born. He just said ‘I want to marry your son’... not exactly what he said but that was clearly his intention.

“Damn, Milo, ask for his hand, why don’t you?” Melissa teased him.

“So, you like Zack?” Eileen asked him, she wanted to make sure her son wouldn’t be hurt once again.

“Yes, ma’am, so… if Zack is home, can I talk to him?”

“He’s in his room.” She said while opening the door further.

“Thank you!” They both thanked her.

They entered the house quickly and went straight to Zack’s room, they have been here before and knew the way.

They got to Zack’s door and Milo… he got scared. He didn’t know of what or why now and not before. He was afraid that no matter what he said, Zack wouldn’t believe him. It was stupid but he couldn’t help it.

Melissa could see him scared and she got worried.

“You okay there, buddy?” Melissa asked in a hushed way.

“Yeah… yes, just– can you knock on the door for me?” He whispered back.

And then Melissa knocked the door. Now or never.

“What?” Zack asked while opening the door. He sure was surprised to see Milo and Melissa (more Milo) in front of him. “Uhh”

“Heeeey, Zack.” Milo greeted, giving a nervous smile.

“Could you let us in?” Melissa asked, he was glad he didn’t come alone.

“Uhh, sure.” Zack agreed reluctantly.

They entered Zack's room and neither of them took a seat. They needed a serious talk.

“So… about the dance.” Milo started, he wasn’t his confident self and that wasn’t helping.

“No, that’s–“ Zack could feel a lump in his throat. “That’s not necessary, let’s just… *sigh* go to the dance and have a good time.” He tried to give a happy smile but it just came out as a forced one.

“No, I– I really DO like you.”

“What? Milo, it’s– it’s okay, you don’t need to…”

“But he HAS.” Melissa started, this two would have lasted an hour in this without her. “The dance isn’t about inviting friends, that’s just what losers want to believe amongst themselves. Milo DOES like you, he’s really helpless around you.”

“He– you do?” Zack asked him with those beautiful eyes of his.

“Yes.” Milo confessed, he was red and his heart was gonna win the Grand Prix from how fast it was running.

"Milo really does like you." Melissa started. " there was just some miscommunication on Mort and Chad's part."

"Oh…" So Milo did like him… now Zack was blushing. Did Milo just confess to him?

Melissa could see how both of her friends were blushing and looking at each other not knowing what to do next. So she did the next best thing she could.

Melissa lightly pushed Milo towards Zack and she quickly walked out the door while saying:

"Now kiss or whatever, I'm gonna give you your privacy"

And just like that she went out of the house, not before saying goodbye to Zack's mom, and there she went. She felt really accomplished. Melissa looked forward to seeing those two forks at the dance together.

Back to Zack's room, Melissa left them close… Maybe too close, maybe perfectly close, who knows.

Milo just had one thing in mind: Can I kiss him?

He had just confessed and he didn't know if that was the next step. Looking at Zack's lips sure made him even more nervous and anxious. He did wonder why Zack wasn't pulling away. 

But Zack was actually incredibly comfortable being this close to Milo. Was it weird? Milo was a magnet for disaster but being this close made him think that being in Millo's arms would make him feel protected and like nothing could ever harm him. Zack noticed how Milo looked at his lips for a second and he didn't know his heart could beat so fast.

These two days had been packed with different emotions for Zack, his heart may give out from so many changes… but this type of change felt amazing.

Zack wrapped his arms around Milo's neck. Milo instinctively went to grab Zack's waist but caught himself before actually grabbing him, he didn't know if Zack was okay with that and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries; at that Zack sighed, he was in love with this dork. 

Well… at least they get to be dorks together.

The kiss was really soft and the two of them would be lying if they said it wasn't everything they've dreamed for a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And then Zack's window shattered.

A big branch from some unknown tree having the nerve to interrupt them, decided this was the perfect moment to break the window.

“Oh right, Murphy’s law.” 

“I’m just happy it didn’t interrupt us before the kiss.” Milo said with a smile, being the optimistic guy he is.

“And it just had to be my window.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help fix it.” Milo assured him. He quickly changed topics pulling him closer to himself. “Now, where were we?”

Zack just blushed and got nervous as he remembered that they were still really close, but now they were even closer now. Since when did Milo have a seductive smile? Or maybe that’s just what he saw because he was on the receiving end and he was nervous. He almost forgot Milo’s Hands were on his waist if Milo hadn’t gripped them a little harder.

“Hahaha, ummh, that you were, ummh, going to help fix my window?” He gave Milo a nervous smile and also looked the other way. 

A kiss? Yes, his heart could probably manage.

The seductive smile that Milo was giving him? His heart needed some oil change because it had raced enough for the day.

“Right.” Milo agreed with him, using the bright smile that he loved and made him want to do cartwheels. “I know a lot of window sellers, if you want we can get the sturdiest window we can find.”

“Yeah.” He breathlessly said. How did Milo take his breath away by just being himself? “That sounds like a plan.”

“Then let’s get calling.” Milo said, he then gave him a peck on the lips before saying: “I’m not allowed to actually go to the places, glass is really fragile and all, so I give them the call and they bring it to me.”

Milo was definitely going to be the death of him.

“Hey, we also need some suits for the dance.”

“Then after we clean here and make the call for your window, we’re going clothes shopping.”

“Okay, Milo” Zack said. He then decided to be brave because… if Milo could, he could at least do his best. Zack gave Milo a kiss, on the lips this time, and then added. “I love spending time with you anyway.”

Now it was Milo’s turn to blush and look the other way. 

Zack liked to think of this as a small victory.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey! I started my online classes a week ago (really late, I know, blame my school) and I'm already dying.
> 
> The chapter was supposed to end on the first kiss but I noticed that it was a little short compared to the other chapters, so I added the window thing and everything else. Still short but better then before.
> 
> I'm planning to do an extra so wait for it 💕💖


	4. Extra: drowning our sorrows in pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on the day of the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have done this long ago, but with school and procrastination, I never got to it, but now I want to write another work but didn’t want to start without finishing this. So... enjoy!!

“I’m surprised and disappointed in myself for the fact that I actually had high hopes for this.” Zack said.

You may be wondering: what is going on? And I’ll gladly answer…

  
  


Caos.

Yeah, that’s it.

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀

Milo and Zack had gone shopping for their suits, they wanted to match so that’s what they were looking for, they found them. Then it was all about waiting for Monday. Which was easy, Zack was going to keep the suits to make sure that they survived and then they would change in his room.

“Okay, so the plan is… survive.”

“We’re not going to war, Zack, relax.” Milo said, trying to calm him.

“Oh but we are, Milo, we will be lucky if we still have our shoes when we get to school.” Zack told him, while looking out the window with his arms behind his back in a dramatic way.

“Zack, I promise we’ll get to the dance in one piece.”

.

.

.

“So…” Zack started. “You promise, huh?”

Right now they were on top of a tree in hopes to get away from the bear that started chasing them on their way to the dance.

“Oh, cut me some slack, we definitely are in one piece.” And Milo was right, some scratches on the suits because of the branches but they were still good. “I just have to find that salmon that I had in here.”

That is… until a giant bird appeared and grabbed Zack by the shoulders and took him away.

“YEAH, I SEE HOW MUCH SLACK I CAN CUT YOU.”

“Zack!!”

In desperation to save his loved one, Milo finally found his salmon and tossed it to the bear, and quickly followed that strange giant bird.

And then began a chase, Milo having to deal with Murphy’s law on ground as best and fast as he could. He couldn’t lose sight of Zack. And Zack having long decided that screaming wasn’t going to help him, was as quiet as he could be.

“This is fine.” Zack tried to reassure himself. “I’m several feet above ground but it’s okay. Milo will definitely find some way to hel-“

And out of nowhere he was let go…

A lot of things came to his mind, his mom, his dad, his brothers, his friends… Milo. He didn’t enjoy his newfound relationship with him, actually they haven’t really said that they’re boyfriends, he should have asked. But now it’s too late. Hey, at least he got to kiss Milo.

  
  
  
  
  


“Zack!!!”

“Huh?”

Coming to his senses Zack found himself still on air, but the ground was coming fast. Zack could see Milo from the distance, he looked panicked.

“The hell am I doing accepting death?” Zack asked himself.

There were trees around him so he triedro position himself more on top of a tree, to fall on them so that they could slow down his fall. It was a little painful, the bird wasn’t insanely above ground so it wasn’t that high. There were definitely several scratches he’d have to tend later, but at least he slowed down.

He fell on a big puddle of mudd (that he actually thanked for) so his actual hit to the ground was softer than the tree.

“Zack! Are you okay!?” Milo asked him, worried sick, and getting on the mudd himself.

“Hurting all over, but I’m alive.”

“Great, let’s get out of here, I need to tend to your wounds.”

They got away from the woods and found a pizzeria that let them in despite all the mudd, to be in a lighted place to treat Zack.

“I’m sorry our suits got trashed.” Milo apologized, both their suits were muddy and Zack’s also had a lot of scratches.

“It’s fine.” Zack assured him with a smile.

“We didn’t even get to the dance.”

“...” Zack recalled his thoughts when he was free falling  _ well, now or never _ . “You know how you can make it up to me?”

“How? I’ll do anything. I’m really so-“

Zack shut him up with a kiss, Milo being surprised didn’t move for a second. But he didn’t get the chance to correspond because Zack ended the kiss…

“Hey, would you be my boyfriend?”

“...” Milo could feel his heart racing and his face getting hotter. Despite all that, he smiled sweetly. “I would love that, yes.”

And this time, it was Milo who initiated the kiss. The both of them were really happy. Five seconds and they ended the kiss. 

“Now let’s drown our sorrows in pizza.”

“Whatever you say, Milo.” Zack told him with a smile, he couldn’t be happier right now. And he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, wasn’t much but I’m proud to have finished my first work in here ☺️ Feel free the leave kudos (doesn’t cost anything) and leave a comment telling me what you thought if you like. It was a pleasure, bye ✌🏼


End file.
